Jubilation Lee (Earth-TRN566)
| Relatives = Martin Dobson (foster father); Martha Dobson (foster mother) | Universe = Earth-TRN566 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5' | Weight = 96 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ralph Macchio; Andrew Wildman | First = X-Men Adventures Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jubilee's history shares similarities to the history of her counterpart on Earth-92131. Her foster father Martin reported Jubilee to the Agency For Mutant Affairs when Jubilee's powers manifested and melted a VCR. Upon secretly learning this through overhearing her parents' conversation, Jubilee ran away to the mall, not knowing a Sentinel was sent out to capture her. As Jubilee was being attacked by the Sentinel, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, and Cyclops came to her aid and took her back to the Xavier Institute. Jubilee escaped the mansion while the X-Men were preoccupied, but was captured by Henry Gyrich and two Sentinels, who took her to an abandoned auto plant in upstate New York. The X-Men came to her rescue, and she helped them destroy the Sentinels. Afterwards, Jubilee moved in to live with X-Men at the Xavier Mansion. Subsequent adventures parallel Earth-92131, as she encountered Sabretooth, Genoshan soldiers, Juggernaut, Bishop, , Lady Deathstrike , and others. History diverged after the Dark Phoenix incident and during a situation where Apocalypse manipulated Magneto into activating warheads, Xavier assigned Jubilee to monitor the war room at the X-Mansion and in turn was there to fight Sabretooth when he attacked the mansion in search of Wolverine . | Powers = Seemingly those of Jubilation Lee (Earth-616) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Although X-Men Adventures adapted stories from X-Men: The Animated Series, they do not take place on the same Earth because of major differences. For example, in X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 1, Jean Grey is present at the X-Mansion, so she noticed Jubilee escaped, leading Wolverine to attempt tracking her (with no success) before getting back to their mission of destroying the Mutant Control Agency's files. In X-Men Adventures Vol 1 1 Jean is not present at the X-Mansion at the time Jubilee escaped, so she wasn't there to warn the X-Men, and in turn Wolverine simply went along with the mission to destroy the files at the Agency For Mutant Affairs. The X-Men don't seem to be aware that Jubilee had been captured until Cyclops visited Jubilee's foster parents. *After the first two seasons and part of season 3, X-Men Adventures ceased adapting the show and went off in their own direction with Adventures of the X-Men with all new stories that ignored what the cartoon would eventually establish (for example, Jubilee has a second encounter with Sabretooth in which she beat him , which never happened on the show). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Lee Family Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Durability